1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a control device for an internal combustion engine and a control method for an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-201224 discloses a cooling system that is provided, on a circulation route through which coolant circulates, with pumps and control valves. A valve body housed inside a housing of the control valve can be rotated by a motor to change the opening degree and the discharge destination of coolant. Such a cooling system is configured to control the flow rate of coolant in a coolant supply route and other routes by rotating the valve body by the motor while sensing the angle of the valve body relative to the housing with a sensor.